


Where Are We Going, And Why Are We In This Hand Basket?

by merv606



Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Amanda Larusso, Dominant Johnny Lawrence, F/M, M/M, Needy Daniel Larusso, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Johnny joins the Larusso duo but will fantasy prove to be better than reality?
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Where Are We Going, And Why Are We In This Hand Basket?

It's the morning after and Amanda sits, transfixed at the kitchen table while she watches Johnny bend Daniel over the kitchen counter and show him again, exactly what he learned last night.

\- Last Night -

"I think she likes it" Johnny whispered, conspiratorially in Daniel's ear, causing him to shiver reflexively.

"I know she does" Daniel groaned out in response, tapering into a moan when Johnny hits just right.

"Right there?" Johnny asked. 

"Yes" Daniel all but sobbed out, "please, God, don't lose it."

Johnny's fingers dig into Daniel's hips, his grip like iron. He can almost feel the marks they're going to leave behind - a brand. Daniel knows when it's Amanda's turn she'll make sure to press her fingers where the bruises of Johnny's fingerprints will be. The thought makes him dizzy. 

They've been at it for who knows how long. Time has seemed to stand still since she watched Johnny push Daniel down onto his stomach on the bed, spread his cheeks, and eat him out while Daniel literally sobbed. God that was going to be first and foremost in her fantasies for awhile to come. Then came Amanda slipping in one finger, her entry made easier from Johnny's spit and she suspected some prep work from Daniel himself earlier. All the while Johnny held Daniels head in his hands, swallowing the noises he was making. Then came two fingers, and three, Amanda curving her fingers to show Johnny exactly where Daniel would need his dick. The sound of the click of the cap and Johnny spreading lube on his cock, Amanda whispering "are you ready for him" in her husband's ear. A strained out "yes" as Johnny easily manhandled Daniel into a better position. "He likes it from behind" she said as she pulled the chair from the corner to the side of the bed - the perfect view to watch Johnny as he entered Daniel for the first time. To watch his cock driving in and out of him. "Go in slow first, make him feel every inch. “Then”, she grinned, “make him take it”

So here she was now, watching Daniel absolutely fall apart on another man's dick and she was loving every second of it. Daniel too, if the noises spilling from his mouth were any indication.

The reality of watching Johnny fuck her husband is turning out to be better than anything she ever imagined. The contrast - Johnny pale and blond, his dick sliding in and out of Daniel - olive and dark. Johnny wide and thicker than Daniels more slender, lean frame. 

She had to look away to get herself under control. 

"God, your ass" Johnny pants out - never breaking his rhythm. The sound of skin slapping on skin echos throughout their bedroom. 

"Tell me" Amanda says, finally giving in and slipping her hand into her skirt, pressing against herself to relieve some of the pressure.

"He's so tight, Christ" Johnny grits out. "Warm, and soft"

"Is he wet for you?" she asked, although the telltale squelching noises - a mixture of the lube, Johnny's precum and spit from him rimming Daniel earlier - as he fucks in and out of Daniel's stretched hole have already given her the answer to her question. Still, always polite to ask.

"So fucking wet. God. And the clenching - like he doesn't want me to ever leave."

"He doesn't" she smirked. "Never happier than when something's in his ass" and Johnny could swear there was pride in her voice. These people would be the death of him.

"God, I wish you could feel it" Johnny said. 

Amanda knows. Sadly, her dick may not be able to feel how fucking obscenely good Daniel's ass feels when she's fucking it but her fingers do, and they feel everything Johnny is describing. The heat, the velvety softness, and how it feels when Daniel clenches down when you hit a spot just right. 

"How does it feel baby?" Amanda asks, turning her attention to her husband who's been panting into the bed.

"Full" he chokes out. "So full," voice cracking on a particularly strong thrust.

"Feels good though, hmmm?"

"So good. So fucking ..." he doesn't finish as Johnny shifts slightly, changing the angle of his dick moving in and out of Daniel. Amanda could tell, from the way Daniel's eyes rolled up into his head that that particular thrust must have hit his prostate dead on.

"His hole always this greedy" Johnny asked her but, before she could answer, another question, this time directed at Daniel. "Always have to be full?"

"Yes" Daniel sobbed out. He's close. She doesn't have to be the one fucking him to know that.

One touch and he’d be done, but the power of Johnny’s hips as they slap against Daniel’s ass, the movement of his dick inside of Daniel is so powerful, Daniel hasn’t been able to move his hands from the bed, where he’s been bracing himself. 

"Pull out" Amanda says.

Daniel wails, "No please, Amanda. I'm so close, please."

"Shhhh" she calms him. "I just want Johnny to finish you on your back. I want to see that pretty face when he makes you cum. You can do that for me, right?"

Daniel nods.

Johnny pulls out. Daniel's whine quickly turns into a moan when Johnny flips him onto his back, putting his hands under his knees and yanking Daniel further down the bed to where Johnny’s kneeling so his ass is flush with his pelvis. He fucks back into him in one smooth drive.

Daniel has to grab himself to keep from coming. Amanda smirks. She knew he'd love this - being at the whim of Johnny's strength. She always suspected he'd like being manhandled and here was her proof.

Johnny grabs Daniels wrists and leans forward to pin them to the bed, allowing Johnny to drive further into Daniel, his cock now buried impossibly deep. Daniel bucks up at both the sudden deeper penetration and the dominance of the act. Precum leaks from his cock.

"You like that" Johnny asks.

"Uh huh" Daniel pants out.

Johnny takes his hands off Daniels wrists, placing his hands on either side of Daniel's head for more leverage.

"Well let me see how much. Touch yourself for me. Show me how much you like my cock in your ass."

Daniel takes himself in hand. 

"Go harder" Amanda instructs him. "He needs it."

Johnny complies and Daniel jolts with every thrust now, his lax body accepting what Johnny is giving it. Amanda can see Daniel's eyes are fluttering in absolute pleasure. Can see from her position on the chair his hard cock hitting his stomach on each jolt, a trail of precum -shiny even in the dim light. 

Daniel's a whimpering mess, his hand falling off his own cock and Johnny starts to slow down.

A small crease starts forming between Daniel's eyebrows at the change in pace. No one should be this cute getting fucked within an inch of their life Amanda thinks.

"Don't stop" Amanda barks out and Johnny freezes, balls deep, his hips flush with Daniel's ass, not an inch of space between them that Amanda can see.

"He can take it. Trust me. He fucking loves it." She leans forward and brushes a sweaty lock of hair that had fallen in front of Daniels's eyes as she smiles at Johnny. Johnny's stomach tightens with emotion at the simple gesture - something like hope blossoming.

"Don't you, babe? Tell Johnny how much you like his dick fucking your ass like this."

"Use me" he chokes out, "please."

"Christ, Daniel" Johnny says, reverently, pressing his head to Daniel's forehead. He takes Daniel's lips forcefully, as Daniel moans, helpless against the onslaught and the renewed thrusting of Johnny's hips.

"See" Amanda says, beaming. "He'll take it as long as you need him to, won't you Daniel?"

An attempt is made for him to respond but Johnny won't stop kissing him. 

"He's a good boy like that" 

"Fuck" spills out in unison from both of them as Johnny finally allows Daniel to break their kiss, although Daniel sounds a lot more slurred.

"Show me" Johnny says.

Daniel looks at him, confused, his mind hazy.

"Show me what a good boy you can be for me. Touch yourself for me. Come on my cock"

"Come inside him" Amanda blurts out. They can hear the noises her fingers are making as she rubs herself - getting off to them.

"Yeah?" he looks down at Daniel.

"Yes", he moans out. "Please, want to feel it."

"Jesus, Daniel." 

Johnny helps guide Daniel's hand to his own cock, his need has made him uncoordinated. A far cry from his normal controlled grace.

Johnny looks down at him then - all that flushed olive skin. Johnny's for the tasting.

So, he leans down, and sucks on his neck. He feels Daniel tighten around his cock as he slides out, Johnny having to put in more effort to drive it back into him on the next thrust in. He files that away, hopefully, for later. 

It's too much, he won't last much longer. Not when Daniel's ass is one of the best things he's even had, the smell of Amanda's arousal next to him as she watches her husband take another man's cock.

His lips finds Daniels's shoulder now and he bites down. Hard. Daniel shouts, grabbing onto Johnny's arms and cums suddenly, clamping down on Johnny's dick, a shocked look on his face as his untouched dick twitches on his stomach.

The heat and vice-like grip is Johnny's undoing as he cums inside Daniel, pushing in as far as he can go, trying to get his cum as deep inside of Daniel's body as possible . He can feel Daniel's walls fluttering around his dick - trying to milk every last drop.

Daniel moans at the feeling of Johnny's warmth filling him. He reaches a shaky hand up to push some of his hair back off his forehead as this new sensation of being marked from the inside washes over him.

Johnny slowly pulls out and Daniel can feel cum leaking out of his hole. 

"Let me see" Amanda whispers. 

Daniel throws an arm over his eyes as Johnny spreads Daniel's ass for his wife to see the cum dripping down between her husband's cheeks.

He hears Amanda's exhale then slowly stand up as her skirt drops to the ground. He hears her walk to the dresser and the noise as she pulls her harness on. He hears Johnny whistle and Amanda chuckle. He feels the shift in the mattress as Johnny gets up so Amanda can take his place. He feels smaller hands this time, spreadng his cheeks and larger hands push his legs apart further at the knees. 

"Now that ass can be filled all the time - even when one of us isn't stuffing it full. Such a needy little thing it is. Look at it now" she runs a finger across his hole as a glob of Johnny's cum trickles out. "It's clenching on nothing babe. Are you that desperate to get something back inside you even as his cum drips out of your ass, there's so much in you? Bet you'd take another load, wouldn't you? If he could get it up again? You'd just let him slide back in after just fucking you sloppy."

Daniel tries to turns his head to the side but a strong hand at his jaw stops him. He looks at his wife unfocused, his eyes glossed over as she rubs the tip of the dildo through the mess Johnny left behind for her.

Daniel takes in a shuddery breath.

"Fuck, keep going like that and I might" Johnny says, voice going deeper. 

Daniel's hips twitch and he cants his hips forward where the tip of Amanda's cock is resting at the rim of her husband's now well fucked hole.

He likes that idea. 

Amanda notices the indentations Johnny left behind and puts her hands over them - squeezing lightly and Daniel lets out a ragged moan. She doesn't want to hurt Daniel, just bring him down a bit. To check in. She wants him to know it's her fucking him now.

"You like that idea, hmm? Taking another load. So full that i'd just be fucking it out of you when I slide in?"

Daniel whimpers. 

Amanda smiles fondly. There's no getting words out of him at this point. She gathers some of Johnny’s cum and spreads it around just the tip of the dildo and them adjusts herself before pressing inside. That push in not meeting the resistance it normally does. Should that be as hot as it is she thinks.

Daniel barely makes a noise. Just trembles. 

“God, Daniel”, Amanda says, breathless, “I didn’t even need lube.” 

"Fuck yes" he hears Johnny whisper out. Further away this time. He turns his head and sees him sitting in the chair now.

She keeps her thrusts shallow - it's been awhile since they went two times in one night. Well, of Amanda fucking him twice in one night anyway, and Johnny was thicker than their usual toys - not that Daniel minded in the least. But, she would never do anything to hurt him. 

Tonight is not a night for testing limits. It's to fulfill a fantasy which, for once, reality surpassed.

She slips in deeper than she intended, he's so wet and loose. Daniel lets out a slightly wounded noise but makes no indication he wants her to pull out or stop.

She leans forward carefully, grabbing the base of her cock so it doesn't drive into him further, and kisses over the bite mark Johnny left on his shoulder in apology.

"It'll get easier when you get used to taking us both" she whispers in his ear. She straightens up and pulls back slightly, keeping the penetration shallow. She won't need much herself. At this point she's not sure who's wetter - her or Daniel.

If the hungry way Johnny is looking at Daniel's ass as his cum is slowly fucked out of him on every drag of Amanda's cock in and out, and the way she knows he's staring at her ass - this will not be a one time thing.

Johnny gets up from the chair to lie down next to Daniel and reaches over him to lace their fingers together, turning Daniel's face towards him as he takes his mouth. He kisses like he left Daniel's hole - messy. Daniel's other hand reaches for Amanda, lacing their fingers together as she drives in, the dildo pressing in perfectly where she needs it.

Daniel breaks the kiss to let out a soft moan and weakly wraps his legs around Amanda, his heels gently pressing into her back - silent encouragement.

She grinds in as Johnny gets up to help Daniel hold his legs, pressing his weight into her back. That added pressure is all she needs as she cums herself.

Daniel's head lulls to the side, totally spent. In for a penny, Amanda thinks.

"Maybe next time, i'll have him ride you, Johnny. Show you how greedy he can be when he's taking it for himself." She feels his dick twitch against her back.

"Yes, Ma'am. Whatever you both want" is Johnny's reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a response to a comment on the original story, for the Cobra Kai Kink Meme 
> 
> All mistakes are my own - not beta read.


End file.
